My Onna
by LiberumVersu
Summary: Being in a relationship with a business tycoon is not easy. But there are moments that make it worth it. "I'd deny them all for you." AU Ulquihime
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been a fan of this pairing for a while and have been itching to write a story about them. I wasn't sure whether to write a story of them being a couple already or a story on how they first met. Well, let me know what you guys think

I do not own Bleach.

Being in a relationship with a business tycoon was very difficult for Orihime. Sure , she loved him but being the busy man that he was he rarely get to spend any time with her. She would often ponder whether he loved work more than her but of course; Orhime was too considerate to even conclude anything from the thought. She'd busy herself instead with cleaning their apartment and what she'd make him for dinner although she rarely got to see him enjoy it seeing as he'd always arrive around 12 in the morning or later. She sighed at the thought and looked at the clock which read 8:37pm then proceeded to start walking towards the kitchen.

"If I didn't love you I would have…" she told herself but was unable to finish when strong arms encircled her waist.

"You'd what? Leave me? I wouldn't allow that." Ulquiorra rested his head on her shoulder with his usual stoic expression but Orihime already learned from experience how to read past his dead face.

"You're home early?!" She turned around and gave him a hug. "You suck. You know that right?"

"I know. The meeting today was cancelled so I decided to head home early." He then kissed her forehead, released her then proceeded towards their bedroom to change while dragging his feet. He didn't bother turning on the light as he quickly changed into his baggy pajama pants and removed his tie but kept his white polo on. He was exhausted and let himself fall on their bed facing the ceiling. He then reflected upon his life and how far he'd come.

Ulquiorra never really wanted to be in the business industry. He was just forced by his father seeing as he was a prodigy and had remarkable skills to be one. His half brother Grimmjow was too much of an idiot to inherit their father and so the burden was placed on him. After which, Ulquiorra then became one of the youngest well known entrepreneur and his reputation spread like wildfire. Heck, he was even considered a celebrity with his fortune and handsome face. He'd even be nicknamed "Christian Grey" by some and would be the fantasy lover of any girl. He never even planned on falling in love or settling down. His dream was to expand his father's business and make the name "Cifer" known and feared. He didn't care for anything else and he'd crush anything that got in his way. That is, until he met her and then everything he believed in he himself questioned.

He smiled at himself and then came a knock on the door which interrupted his thoughts.

"Ulqui, what would you like to eat?" Orihime slowly peaked through the door making sure he was dressed. They've lived together for over a year now but there are times wherein she'd still be uncomfortable. They haven't done it yet but there were times that they almost did but certain circumstances hindered them from going all the way. By circumstances this would only mean two things which was either business or Grimmjow.

"Anything is fine Onna." He said while having his arm rest on his eyes. He then motioned for her to come to him. Orihime blushed while walking towards their bed. When she reached the corner of the bed where he was laying, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her unto the bed and then rolled over until he was on top of her. Orihime looked at him while touching his face. His eye bags were slowly becoming more evident with each passing day. The bags under his eyes clearly stated how tired he was but his eyes told a different story. She recognized that look in his eyes. It was intense, feral, it was Ulquiorra. She knew what was coming. Slowly, he started unbuttoning his polo shirt while planting kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and lips. He slowly gazed at her face being illuminated by the moonlight passing through the window. Seeing her under him preparing to receive his love, he thought about the "Christian Grey" nickname he was given and smirked at the thought. He huskily asked her "will you be my Ana?" Orihime gave him a questioning look and then later realized what he was referring to. She then smiled at him and replied "I'd rather be your Onna" her reply caught Ulquiorra completely off guard which caused him to place his hand on his face in order to conceal his blush. It was a good thing he didn't turn on the lights. Orihime smiled and caught his face in her hands while pulling him down and catching his lips with her own. Before things could get heated the lights suddenly turned on and both of them turned towards the door. There in fact stood one of the biggest hindrances in their relationship.

"Grimmjow"

A/N: Well that's a gist so far. I promise to write longer If you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far :) If this story goes well I might right a prequel on how sweet Orihime met the cocky bastard of a businessman Ulquiorra and how he changed her.

I do not own Bleach.

"Grimmjow"

Ulquiorra acknowledged him with a half irritated and half bored expression. He had grown accustomed to Grimmjow coming in and out of their apartment to care why he was in it in the first place. After all, he lived just a floor below theirs. He had frequently walked in on him and Orihime during their intimate moments before and pondered whether or not he was doing it on purpose. But he didn't seem to have any motive to do so and so Ulquiorra perceived him just to be an innocent idiot.

"HOLY SHIT! LIVE PORN I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Grimmjow exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Very funny." Ulquiorra then motioned to get off the bed while buttoning up his shirt once again. He didn't say anything further to Orihime as she was already blushing furiously while attempting to cover herself with the blankets. Ulquiorra raised the blanket and draped it over her head to help hide her embarrassment. Before he got off the bed he placed a kiss on her forehead through the blanket and proceeded to where Grimmjow was standing.

"What do you want?"

Grimmjow then headed towards the living room and sat on the nearest couch. Ulquiorra closed the bedroom door, followed suit and sat opposite of him.

"We have a problem. Our investors are backing out and the company's profit is slowly falling. With the way things are going the company will be bankrupt in no time."

"What?! How could this happen suddenly? What is father doing about it?" Ulquiorra asked.

The company their father had worked so hard in establishing was suddenly standing on pillars of sand. He didn't come this far to lose it all. At first, he himself didn't care about business or the company but this is something he took pride in. Something he was actually good at. This was the proof of his worth.

"Hueco Mondo Company is buying out all our investors and proves a serious threat."

"I know they've been one of our competitors but I assumed that company would never pose as a threat. They've remained static for a few years now. Why the sudden escalation? "

"Blame their new CEO, Aizen. "

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. Aizen was back. He had met him at a dinner party one time. The guy seemed nice, he was a lady killer, but a badass businessman. He had a perfectly crafted façade but Ulquiorra could see right through t it. Aizen had a good reputation. He came from a well known family and his success was not bought. He had skills and proved the right to inherit his family's company. He had to admit he was intimidating but was relieved to find out he was going abroad to help establish his family's company. So he didn't bother looking into his profile so much. But now he was back and they would soon clash and find out which one of them had the skills to come out on top. This would mean more office hours and work and less of Orihime. He sighed at the thought. He rarely got to see her already and now this happens. But they say absence can make the heart grow fonder. Ah but, what if it could also make the heart forgetful. Maybe Orihime would realize she deserved someone better. She deserved someone who could really love her and spend time with her. But of course, Ulquiorra was selfish and possessive. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes to reflect for a while. He wouldn't let that happen. He'd fix this and rekindle their relationship somehow.

His thoughts were interrupted by Grimmjow

"So, what's your next move?"

"First of-" Ulquiorra was interrupted by the ring of the telephone. He stood up to answer it.

"Speak."

"Ulquiorra, My office…Now." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He knew right away the sound of his father's voice. He demanded to see him in his office immediately. This was something serious if he himself couldn't handle it. He took pride in handling matters by himself but to put aside his pride and ask him to report right now was indeed schocking. By his tone it sounded serious and so he didn't bother to argue or find an excuse and instead agreed.

Ulquiorra returned to the living room where Grimmjow was waiting. He already guessed it would be their father on the other line. He motioned to head for the bedroom to change.

"I'm heading back to the office. You're not coming?"

Grimmjow stared at the floor. "You know I'd do more harm than good. Why do you think you've been entrusted to inherit the business one day?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything more and continued walking. Grimmjow just watched Ulquiorra's back as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"That's right, looks like I'll always be looking at your back as you continue to move forward." Grimmjow said to himself with a sigh.

He opened the bedroom door and found an unmoving Orihime on his bed. He approached closer to find that she had fallen fast asleep. Maybe she was tired because of her work as well. He had tuck a loose strand of her hair and smiled down at her sleeping figure. Well, Ulquiorra's version of a smile that is. He had told her to quit her job already when he had asked her to live with him seeing as he could support both of them already with his stable income and rich family background. Heck, he could support 10 mistresses of he wanted to but of course he had eyes for only one. Sure, a lot would come on to him because of his reputation, riches, and his handsome physique but he'd deny them all. He wasn't interested in anything else before besides his job until he crossed paths with Orihime. Ulquiorra was a young business prodigy. He'd even earn twice or thrice the amount people double his age would be making in the industry. Unlike the pay at Orihime's job at the Café which Ulquiorra compared to change. But even so, she refused to quit and said something about individualism and something about identity and self satisfaction if he remembered correctly. Ulquiorra dismissed the argument quickly seeing as he couldn't deny Orihime anything. He continued to stare down at her this time with a sad expression.

"You know it's going to be difficult from here. But please believe in me." He whispered to her before approaching his closet to change. He took a navy blue tie and draped it over his shoulder while proceeding to find and wear the pants and belt he wore a while ago because he had no time to iron a new one. He knew it would be unwise and suicidal to keep his father waiting long. He then grabbed a black coat and proceeded to head out the bedroom. He quickly patted his pockets to check if he had everything and noticed he forgot his keys. He approached the night stand to retrieve his keys and before heading out, gave Orihime one last look.

A/N: Please Read and Review. It helps motivate me :)))) Suggestions would also be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews so far :) Sorry for the long update.

I do not own Bleach

"NO SHT! HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNY MAN!"

Orihime slowly stirred hearing the loud noise coming from her living room. One thing for sure, that was not Ulquiorra. She looked at the digital clock by her bedside which read Saturday 9:37 am. She then slowly removed the blankets covering her. She was surprised to be neatly tucked in remembering how she suddenly fell asleep last night. Ulquiorra must have tucked her in. She blushed at the thought. She hated waking up seeing his side of the bed empty. She sighed inwardly. Anytime with him recently seemed so precious. She slowly sat up and rubbed the wrinkles from her clothes to seem presentable to the one making the noise coming from outside the bedroom. She got up and headed for the door having a hundred percent sure chance of guessing correctly who might the noise maker be. Sure enough, she was right. Sitting on the couch in the living area was Grimmjow watching TV. He quickly sensed Orihime's presence and flashed her a smile.

"Morning Princess!"

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd keep you company while your Prince charming was away."

Orihime sighed. There was no arguing with Grimmjow and besides maybe she could use the company. Ever since Ulquiorra asked her to move in with him she rarely got to see her friends. Luckily, his apartment was close to her work so she didn't have problems commuting anymore. She slowly made her way to kitchen to see what she could make for her and her company.

"Ulquiorra left last night urgently to meet his father. He'll be back early tonight If I'm not mistaken." Grimmjow told her.

Orihime motioned to open the refrigerator but what Grimmjow said stopped her abruptly. It must be something important since it was his father that summoned him suddenly. She had a bad feeling about it. Being in a relationship with Ulquiorra required a lot of patience and determination. Sometimes she'd doubt herself but the times spent with Ulquiorra assured her that everything would work out someday.

"I see." Orihime continued to fumble through the fridge. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat Grimmjow?"

"NO SHT? You'd cook for me? No one ever cooks for me." Grimmjow exclaimed while motioning for the kitchen. He leaned on the kitchen counter watching Orihime prepare breakfast.

"Sure. I cook usually for myself because Ulquiorra rarely comes home during regular eating hours but I sometimes prepare him Dinner when he arrives home real late. "

There was an awkward silence.

"Say, what was it about my brother that made you fall for him? I mean he's really selfish, cold, really franc, and a workaholic."

Orihime got two eggs from the refrigerator and some bacon to fry. She started heating the pan and prepared two plates on the table.

"I honestly had the same opinion of him. I thought he was really cocky and a bastard but eventually I saw past his cold demeanor and glaring eyes and before I knew it, I was head over heels."

Grimmjow gave her a pout which Orihime returned with a giggle. "Well, it's hard to explain but when you're in love, you'll understand."

"Can I ask you a question Grimmjow?" She asked while preparing the coffee.

"Sure. Lay one on me."

"What do you do for a living? I mean, don't tell me all you do is lay in your apartment all day."

"Actually….." he trailed of

"Oh, well seeing as your family is rich I doubt you'd need to work. But don't you feel a bit empty inside? I mean seeing your brother doing a good job on the company you were supposed to inherit; don't you feel anything like maybe you could have done a better job? Something like that?"

Grimmjow just stared at her for a while. This woman was really something.

"Ulquiorra is…..more suited for the job. If it were me, I would have probably drove the company to bankruptcy years ago."

"Breakfast is ready." Orihime set down the bacon and eggs on their plates and served some toasted bread and coffee. "Sorry it isn't too grand. I figured you were already hungry and chose to do cook something fast and easy."

"No. Don't worry about it. If it were me I would have just served instant noodles in a cup." Grimmjow sat opposite her.

"You know Grimmjow, you're not as stupid as you perceive yourself to be. I honestly think you can accomplish anything if you put your mind to it. You have this attitude that says that about you." She smiled at him before sipping her coffee.

_Tch. This woman was really something. Lucky bastard, Ulquiorra._

The traffic was intense. He wasn't used to going home during rush hours so he didn't expect it. The stop light was not on his side as well. When the light turned green the cars in front of him rushed forward to avoid the horrors of the next red light but just as when he was about to move forward the stop light had to stop red. He hated it when that happened. "Just my luck" He sighed while resting his head on the steering wheel. He was dead tired. He wanted to rest, wanted to sleep, wanted to eat, wanted….

_Orihime_

He remembered the earlier conversation he had with his father after the important meeting he attended.

_Everyone proceeded to head out and Ulquiorra was fixing his files on his briefcase and was about to head out as well but then he was stopped by his father's sudden inquisition. _

"_How is she?" He asked while looking out through the view from the building window_

"_Pardon?" Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder_

"_That girl you introduced me to last year. Orihime was it?"_

"_Ah, she is well. Why the sudden concern?"_

"_Things area bout to get hectic. We are entering a war between Hueco Mundo and our company Seireitei. Make sure she knows of the implications of what's to come."_

_Ulquiorra continued to head out and was about to close the door behind him_

"_You wouldn't want to lose her like the way I lost your mother."_

_Ulquiorra closed his eyes and closed the door behind him as well._

He suddenly woke from his thoughts by the beeping behind him and looked up from the steering wheel to meet his green eyes with green light.

"Finally"

Ulquiorra finally arrived at their apartment. He fished his pocket for his keys to open the door. It was around 7pm. He usually arrived at around 11pm-12am and the latest around 3am. With the time he'd been given he hoped to finally spend some with Orihime. He hoped to see her beaming face when he opened the door but was disappointed to meet darkness. He wondered if Orihime had fallen asleep again or was tired because of her job but seeing as it was a Saturday, it was definitely odd for her not to be awake. He quietly made his way past the living area and towards their bedroom. He saw a silhouette on their bed and was relieved that she was just sleeping. He once told Orihime before that being with him would cause her a lot of heart aches and would probably subject her to danger because of the many companies they compete with but she reassured him that she would never leave him and was prepared to take the risks.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra tried to call her from the bedroom door. When no response was given he concluded that she might have indeed fallen asleep.

He slowly removed his shoes and placed them on his shoe rack while removing his socks, tie, and shirt and threw them on the hamper. She unbuckled his belt and hung it in his closet and swapped his slacks for a more comfortable bottom wear. He slowly proceeded towards their bed and crawled over it while placing an arm around Orihime. He wondered if he could get away with it tonight so he slowly moved his hands and tried to cup a breast but he was surprised to cup nothing but flatness.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!"

Ulquiorra practically jumped out of bed and then slowly regained his composure when he realized who it was.

"Grimmjow…." Ulquiorra's eyes were staring at the floor and his fists were clenched. He was tired and just wanted some time with Orihime and he comes home with this on his bed. He was giving of a very strong and pissed aura. "Get out."

"Hold on man! I didn't mean it I just fell asleep here."

He suddenly realized something more important. "Where is Orihime?"

"She went to the grocery to buy some supplies. She also wanted to make something special for you because I told her you were arriving early."

"Grimmjow are you okay? I heard a scream"

"See, here she is now." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra turned around and saw Orihime in the door frame of their bedroom. "Ulqui! Welcome home" she said happily while wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture while staring daggers at Grimmjow which was a signal for him to leave. He took the hint quickly.

"Well, I'll be going now." Grimmjow headed for the door

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Orihime asked him and he was not about to turn down the offer but seeing Ulquiorra glaring at him, he'd probably be killed if he stayed a while longer.

"No. It's fine there's someplace I have to be now anyway."

"I'll walk you to the elevator. It's the least I could do seeing as you kept me company the whole day."

Ulquiorra was not pleased knowing this.

"No. I'll walk him Onna." Ulquiorra released his hold on her and lead Grimmjow outside towards the elevator.

When they were both outside the apartment and walking toward the elevator Ulquiorra inquired about his day.

"So, you spent time with Orihime?"

"Yeah. It was no big deal. She just cooked breakfast and lunch for me and we bonded. You should thank me for keeping her company. She would have gone mad if she had to live at that apartment all by herself seeing as her boyfriend is too busy for her- OWW"

Ulquiorra punched him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I don't want you sleeping on our bed ever again. Furthermore, spending time with Orihime is allowable but only because I care for her well being. She'll need someone to talk to in my absence. Besides, It's not like you harbor any feelings for her."

The elevator dinged.

"Well, till next time bro!"

The elevator proceeded to close but before it closed completely Grimmjow told Ulquiorra "Oh, you were wrong about the latter." Grimmjow smirked at him.

Before Ulquiorra could reply the elevator closed.

_Damn. Bastard._

_A/N: I'd appreciate the reviews :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. Thank you ulquiorraxorihime for believing in my story and leaving a kind review as well. It'll get more dramatic as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ulquiorra once again entered their apartment and closed the door behind him making sure to lock all the three locks before leaning against the door to contemplate what Grimmjow had said. He didn't know whether his half brother spoke the truth or was merely pissing him off. Well for one thing, it really pissed him off. He already had a lot to deal with and didn't need an additional stress such as Grimmjow falling for his woman. He couldn't describe what he felt inside. It was a mixture of anger, betrayal, depression, and an unknown hunger. He ran his fingers through his hair hoping it would help calm him down. He was staring at the floor as if it could alleviate his stress and pacify his unknown hunger. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Orihime.

"Ulquiorra" she called while emerging from their bedroom. She saw him leaning against the door with his face downcast and he was more silent then he usually was. She walked over to him curiously while reaching out to touch his head. "Ulqui, are you oka-" She was interrupted when Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist suddenly. Their eyes connected for a while and Orihime couldn't understand the look in his eyes. It was intense but it didn't seem like Ulquiorra. He dragged her suddenly towards their bedroom and pushed her on their bed.

Ulquiorra didn't understand what he was doing. He was driven by his anger and didn't know what he wanted. Grimmjow had indeed set him off. He stood on the foot of their bed looking down at Orihime and her sinful body before locking their bedroom door making sure there would be no interruptions. He checked his phone and then turned it off and searched for hers as well. "Where is your phone?" Orihime was too scared to form a reply "It's uhh..p-p" Ulquiorra was growing impatient "WHERE IS IT WOMAN?" Orihime was scared. Who was this person standing in front of her? "Purse" she managed to reply. Ulquorra motioned towards her purse and turned off her cell phone as well before heading back towards their bed and pinning Orihime down.

Orihime was still fully clothed for his liking and tore open her cardigan. The sound of Ulquiorra's pants and buttons hitting the ground was the only thing Orihime could hear. He then pushed up the blouse she was wearing to reveal her black lacy bra which was pulled down to reveal her breasts in front of him. He gazed at them for a while. He had longed for this day. The day he would be able to claim Orihime and make her his woman.

Ulquiorra was lost. His lust overpowered him and Grimmjow's confession earlier challenged him. He would not give up his woman. He suddenly wanted to claim her and mark her as his own. He always knew that he had a lot of competitors when it came to Orihime. Seeing her work in the café and watching men stare at her and trying to get a glimpse of what was underneath her skirt which irritated him. But of course at the end of the day, she would always come home to him. But tonight was different. Having competition of this close proximity scared Ulquiorra. He wanted something, anything that would assure him Orihime was his alone. He was a man who got what he wanted after all and he himself made sure he always did.

"Please stop." Orihime managed to say but her words fell upon deaf ears as Ulquiorra claimed a nipple with his mouth. He sucked at it for a while before making circles around her nipple and then licking it up and down with his tongue. The sound of a muffled cry awakened him. He suddenly stopped his actions and moved to stare at the woman underneath him. Orihime was crying. He had lost.

Orihime was the one person he didn't want to hurt and now seeing her under him in that state, made him want to punch himself. "Orihime, I-" he couldn't explain himself. He had wanted her yes, but not like this. He wanted their first moment to be magical and memorable not a nightmare. Ulquiorra wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes before sitting up and covering Orihime with a blanket. He sat at the corner of his side of the bed his back facing her. He couldn't face her. He acted shamefully and gave in to his carnal desires. He clenched his fist and teeth. God, he hated himself. He rested his elbows on his knees and his palms on his face. "Please, don't hate me." He whispered but she still managed to hear him.

Orihime covered herself with the blanket. She didn't blame Ulquiorra. She couldn't. She understood he was facing a lot and was maybe moved by stress and aggravation. She was unaware of what really pushed him over the edge though. She was about to touch his back to assure him, to tell him she didn't hate him but then he suddenly stood up.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said, unlocked their bedroom and went outside.

He situated himself on the couch and rested his arm over his eyes. _What the fuck did I just do? _He wasn't sure if this was Grimmjow's intention but he had to admit, he won this time. Orihime must hate him now. She must have been disgusted by what he had done. During all the times they've spent together, he had never lost it like this before. The thought of Orihime leaving him scared him. She was the only thing stable in his life now. She was his pillar of strength and motivation, his sanctuary. He sighed to himself. He now dreaded the coming of morning and how he would find her gone the next day. After blaming himself endlessly and struggling in thought, he had managed to drift to sleep.

The sun streaming from the living area window woke Ulquiorra from his slumber. He hated mornings he was absolutely a night type of person. He now woke up from his dream and now had to face the nightmare ahead which was his reality. He was afraid what he'd find after he left the comforts of his couch. He rubbed his eyes as he was now preparing to face his reality but he felt something covering him in the form of a blanket. He wondered how it got there but then he was jolted awake when something was moving beside him. He contradicted himself then. He could actually grow to like mornings after all. There laying her head on the couch while kneeling was Orihime.

Her head rested next to his. The sight of her next to him moved him and caused his heart to ache. He was sure she would be fully dressed, packed and gone in the morning yet here she was in her night gown sleeping next to him. The sudden movement Ulquiorra made moved Orihime to stir as well. This was it, the moment of confrontation. They both locked eyes with each other neither knew how to start the conversation. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Orihime.

"I love you, Ulquiorra Cifer." Those words completely caught him off guard. Has she gone crazy? "I don't hate you and I won't leave you just because you screwed up one time." She finished. He was left completely speechless. This woman was indeed his weakness. She could read him so well. His mouth was still open as he searched for the right words but soon he gave up and instead sat up, pulled her on his lap and hugged her tightly as if letting her go would cause her to disappear. He didn't deserve her and yet he was so blessed to have her by his side. He then broke the hug and kissed her which she returned happily. It was chaste at first but it quickly grew to something more intense. He licked her bottom lip as if to ask permission for entrance which she gladly gave. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and quickly sought hers. Their tongues battled as Ulquiorra pushed Orihime's head closer to his as if to consume her. His other hand worked his way up her night gown and brushed over her thigh while her hand brushed over his growing erection. He broke the kiss then. He would wait for the perfect time to make her his but today wasn't it.

He laid his forehead against hers before whispering to her "Onna, don't ever leave me." He then pulled her unto the couch to lay beside him and draped the blanket over them. He rested his head on her chest while hearing her heart beat. This heart was his. Grimmjow could go to hell. He kissed the area above her breast where it lay and rested his head again against it. Their bodies pressed together while their feet were tangled. Orihime just stroked his hair while they both lay awake content in each other's embrace. She longed for moments like this. She figured she'd savor it since tomorrow it would most likely go back to the routine of her waking up to find him gone.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzttt_

The sound of something vibrating brought them out of their bliss. Ulquiorra sat up to find the cause of the sound and found his phone on the table next to the couch. "I turned on your phone last night and placed it near you. I know the upcoming weeks are important for the company so-" Ulquiorra kissed her before getting up and answering the phone.

"What took you so long to pick up? GODDAMMIT" It was the person that caused the dilemma last night.

"Grimmjow"

"Yah. Anyway, Dad's throwing a dinner party tonight at the main house and-"

"I'm not going."

"Look, important business shits are gonna be there and this is the perfect opportunity to win back buyers and investors. Plus it's good for publicity."

Ulquiorra remained silent. He did have a point. "Alright. I'll be there at around 8pm"

This was it, the perfect opportunity for a business comeback. It was also, the perfect night for him and Orihime. But he had to plan things carefully.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra began

"What is it this time?"

"Screw you."

Before Grimmjow could reply he hung up.

**A/N: Next chapter will be something really interesting .Please Review! It helps get me motivated to write. Thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took a while. Thanks for all the vies/reviews/favs I'm also working on my other story Amor Fati. I hope I get inspired to finally finish the next chapter of it though.

Warning: Yeah.. semi smut.

Ulquiorra was idly staring into space while talking with some important guests. He hated events such as these. People would put on their best front and smile while mingling amongst themselves asking half hearted questions without really expecting an answer. It was amazing that although people had different faces, they somehow do not stray that far away from each other. He was looking at his half empty glass now. He never really liked drinking it was just a show and in times of silence during conversations with his guests, he'd pretend to be sipping down on his drink. He looked at his watch it was a quarter past 8pm. He wondered what time Orihime would be arriving. He ran his hand back his slicked back hair and straightened his tie before once again plunging himself into this event filled with fishes and sharks in the form of people.

Ulquiorra had told Orihime about the party being held that evening. He would send a driver to pick her up because he was suppose to report to his father earlier and help with the preparations. It had been a long time since he last revisited their main house. The house Ulquiorra grew up in.

The moment Orihime heard the word "party" the first thing that popped into her mind was "dress". She needed a dress. Although she had numerous ones bought by Ulquiorra for her, she still wasn't content. She wanted to be as presentable as possible since this was the first party Ulquiorra would be taking her to which involved business associates. She turned to the only person she knew that could help her right now.

Rangiku Matsumoto was Orihime's boss and whom she considered a close acquaintance. They've only become close recently but Orihime really needed somebody to help her right now. Although Orihime feared that Rangiku's taste involved a lot of cleavage.

"I'm so glad you asked me to accompany you! Don't worry Dear, I'll make sure you milk your man for every last drop he's worth after I'm done with you."

Orihime just pretended to laugh at her remark but at the same time she felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of her and Ulquiorra finally-

"We're here!"

They arrived in front of a classy looking store which Rangiku seemed to be frequent in considering the way she was welcomed by the staff.

Orihime walked inside glancing from side to side at the price tags and she nearly lost her breath at the costs. Even dresses that looked like rags in the shop had painful prices.

"How can you afford such things? I mean, our store is doing well and all but the salary couldn't possibly be enough for you to spend on dresses like these?" Orihime whispered to Rangiku

"Oh nonsense! They have a return policy. You can return the dress and get your money back as long as the tag is still on." Rangiku grinned at her. "So stop hesitating and try on as many as you want!"

Orihime was relieved and started walking around the store. She was eyeing a floral balloon dress on a manikin and was about to touch it when she came face to face with Rangiku's cleavage.

"Honey, were going to get your man good tonight. Not chaperone a birthday party!" Rangiku sighed.

"Make your way over to the dressing room and leave it to me. All you have to do is try them on until you find one that fits you and your taste perfectly."

Orihime made her way into the dressing room and was surprised at how fast the dresses Rangiku was piling on top of her dressing room door was. She grabbed the one on top first. It was a beautiful mauve dress and was made of fine silk. However when she tried it on, she was right. Rangiku's taste did involve a lot of cleavage. She might impress Ulquiorra however the guests might perceive her as a bimbo. She quickly took it off and proceeded to the next one which was a carnation pink dress that showed just the right amount of skin at the top however the slit at the sides were just too much for her. This went on for quite a while until she found something that caught her eye and when she tried it on for her and Rangiku to see, they both agreed it was the perfect one.

8:35pm

Orihime arrived at the venue. She was amazed at the size of the house. The ride from the gate towards the house itself left her speechless. She was greeted by two door men who gladly opened the doors for her. Once inside she heard the sound of violins, flutes, and piano keys blending together in harmony. She made her way further inside and was met by a huge dance floor and the sight of numerous people. She searched the crowd to find Ulquiorra but failed.

She sighed to herself and tried to make her way through the people and hoped to find him soon. As she skimmed the crowd, she got glances from numerous men which made her uncomfortable by the minute. She wore an aquamarine strapless dress which fit her curves beautifully and fell elegantly below her hips. Her hair was pinned up with two long strands of her hair framing her face. The men were checking her out from head to toe despite some of them already having partners. It flattered her a bit but it felt kind of wrong as though she was betraying Ulquiorra. She quickly made her way towards the far end of the room where two big doors were open to find an empty balcony to escape from the crowd for a while.

Orihime gasped at the breath taking view. The house was situated on top of a hill which overlooked the city marvelously. One could see the different lights of the buildings and the numerous stars hovering above them.

"Beautiful." Someone said from behind her.

She quickly turned her head at the sudden voice to find a man standing a few feet behind her.

"Ah, yes it is." She replied to be polite. She observed the man who had slick brown hair with a few strands falling in front of his face. He wore a white suit and a gray polo underneath. In an objective point of view, the man was indeed handsome and had an air of authority about him much like Ulquiorra.

"I was talking about you." He smirked as he approached Orihime.

"Oh, uhmm.." Orihime blushed and was at a loss for words. She didn't how to reply.

He laughed. "The moment you entered the hall did you not notice the amount of heads you turned."

Orihime fell silent and felt uncomfortable around the man. He noticed this too and so decided to drop the topic and instead engage her in a different conversation.

"I assume a pretty girl did not come here alone. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone."

"Well, since you haven't found him yet I can keep you company." He motioned to get closer but was halted when Orihime placed both of her hands at his chest in an attempt to keep him distant.

"No thank you. I can handle myself just fine." She said with such conviction that it surprised the man a bit.

"I see. You're quite interesting." This was the first girl in a long while who wasn't throwing herself all over him. Usually it would take close to no effort at all to get a girl to swoon over him.

He motioned to leave but before he did he told her one last thing

"Aizen. Don't forget that name. We'll meet again." And he made his way back into the hall disappearing into the crowd.

She sighed and felt a bit victorious that she was able to fend him off. She returned her attention to the view again but was surprised by two arms encircling her waist. She was about to slap the owner figuring it was the same guy a while ago but recognized the voice in time.

"I found you." He kissed her cheek and she relaxed into his embrace.

"Where were you?"

"Bidding to my father's wishes. Can you turn around? I want to see you." He released her then.

She complied and slowly turned around to face him. Both of them blushed at the sight of the other. Ulquiorra covered his mouth with a hand in an attempt to conceal his blush. She was indeed beautiful…No..she was regal in fact. The way her hair framed her face, the way her dress complemented her hair and the way the moon illuminated her face. The dress seductively fit her which caused an area in his lower region to twitch. Damn. He wanted her.

Orihime studied him as well. The way his hair was slicked back made him look sexier along with the black suit he was wearing contrasting his pale skin. He had a mysterious aura around him which made him even more appealing. She was glad he belonged to her.

Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and lead her inside once more.

"Ulquiorra, where-"

"Don't ask. Just follow me."

He lead her back into the hall and made his way up a flight of stairs, passing through several doors and hallways until they reached a particular door.

He opened it and lead her inside closing and locking the door as he entered.

It was his old room.

"This is-"

"My room as I grew up. The last time I've been here was before I left for college."

She noticed Ulquiorra owned a lot of books. There were 3 bookshelves in the room. Two of them were occupied by books about business and accounting and one was filled with adventure, sci-fi, and fantasy books. One wall was filled with his awards from grade school until high-school and by his desk was a picture of a young him with his dad. Who would have thought Ulquiorra had such big cheeks as a kid. Orihime giggled to herself. She made her way towards the sliding glass door at the end of his room which lead to his own balcony. She didn't bother sliding the door in order to look at the view from his room but instead leaned against it.

"Your house is amazing Ulquiorra. I never thought you were this rich. Not that I'd love you any less if you were poorer but it's just-"

"Onna, shut up."

She quickly turned her head around and was suddenly silenced by cold hard lips crashing upon her own. She gasped suddenly which gave him an opportunity to slide his tongue inside her lips and explored her. Ulquiorra's body pressed her into the glass door even more. She was trapped between the glass door at her front and Ulquiorra's hot body at her back. She suddenly realized he was already topless and blushed furiously at what it had implied. He grinded into her silently telling her what he wanted.

"Orihime, I can't wait anymore." He whispered as he slowly slid the zipper of her dress down but was met with resistance when the tag got in the way.

"Don't wreck it. I have to return it."

He quickly tore the tag and roughly pulled down the zipper. "I'll pay for it." He then cupped the top part of the dress and yanked it down her hips. He kissed her now exposed neck and collar licking and sucking at the skin. He kissed his way from the back of her neck down towards the lock of her bra quickly unfastening it and letting it drop to the floor.

Orihime could see her upper half naked through the glass door which slightly turned her on. Ulquiorra pressed her even more into the glass grinding himself against her.

"Do you want what I want Orihime?" He whispered against her ear before biting her ear lobe.

She was embarrassed and didn't want to admit it but she wanted him. Wanted him bad.

"Ah! Ulqui- st-stop…" It fell upon deaf ears as he quickly spun her around and took a nipple into his mouth circling the hard orb with his tongue then sucking as hard as he could while staring intensely into Orihime's eyes. He grabbed the dress still hanging by her hips and yanked it down to pool over her feet. The sight of Orihime wearing a thong caused him to grow harder even more.

He never knew his innocent Onna would be so bold. He wanted to taint her even more. Her innocence was something he wanted to tarnish so bad. He wanted to mark her finally as his own.

"Orihime, talk dirty to me." He panted.

"I-I can't Ulquiorra." She looked away blushing madly.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper to quickly free his erection. He grasped it while sliding her thong to the side and slid his erection against her lower lips creating pleasurable friction between them.

"This is as far as we go then."

"Ah, Ah, Please… Ulqui.." She said between breaths

"Say it."

"F-fuck me." She whispered and covered her face with her hands as if she was the most sinful woman on Earth.

Ulquiorra smirked in victory.

A/N: Well this chapter involved less romance and more you know what :P I'll make up for it next time. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. I have been stressed because of school and now that it's finally over, I still have OJT to worry about. Thank you for those who have reviewed they keep me inspired to write and continue. I hope you continue to support this story.**

**Warning: You know what's about to happen.**

* * *

Ulquiorra continued sliding his manhood back and forth her feminine lips. The feeling was indescribably amazing. He wanted to find his release inside the woman he grew to care for and love. Her wet juices continued to flow and coat him as they both panted from the incredible feeling. Orihime's soft moans only contributed to the ache in his groin.

"Ulqui- please…"

He slowly lead her to his bed but removed the thong she was wearing first before carefully laying her down. When Orihime's back met the mattress, Ulquiorra was immediately on top of her. He leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled before Ulquiorra bit her lower lip trying to devour her. He had waited too long for this day to come and he'd be damned if he let anything or anyone, especially Grimmjow ruin this night.

Orihime's fingers started travelling up and down his chest trying to feel his body. She was silently begging him to strip seeing as she was the only one completely naked which he understood right away. He broke the kiss and licked her lower lip before retreating from her and the bed to slowly remove his garments. He unbuttoned and tossed his shirt aside along with his tie. He then slowly undid his belt and pants until they found the floor along with his underwear.

Orihime sat up while witnessing the whole scene. She was blushing madly and tried to look away several times but failed. After he completely stripped himself of his clothing, Ulquiorra locked eyes with hers while approaching the bed which ignited something within her. When he approached the bed once more he crawled towards her while hovering over her beautiful form. He took his time gazing at the sight before him and realizing what was about to take place.

Her beautiful body and flushed face only contributed to his hunger. He slowly caressed her cheek before claiming her lips once more. Both their hands explored each other's body to their heart's content. Ulquiorra grasped her breasts before breaking the kiss to capture a nipple in his mouth.

"Ah! Ulquiorra…" God he wanted to take her already. He continued to lap at her breast while teasing the other with his fingers. Orihime continued to moan which further encouraged him. She grew flustered because it seemed Ulquiorra had great power over her and all she could do was submit. She wondered if he's had previous experience with sex which is why he seemed so confident. This disheartened her a little.

Ulquiorra quickly realized her change of mood when she stopped moaning and resisted a little. "Onna, is something the matter?"

"No it's nothing." She replied while looking to the side.

"Do not lie to me Onna. I can tell." He suddenly took in a nipple once more while rubbing her clit violently with his fingers.

"Oh God… Ulqui! Ah!"

"Tell me what's wrong, Orihime." He asked gently staring into her eyes. "If you wish to stop I'll understand…"

"No… It's not that." Ulquiorra thanked all the Gods. He didn't know if he could prolong making love to his woman anymore. The wait was agonizing.

"Then tell me. I'll listen. " He stopped stroking her clit and cupped her face with his hands before giving her a gentle kiss. They both sat up from their position.

"You seemed so experienced in this kind of thing. Just knowing that you've slept with others before me upsets me a little." Ulquiorra was taken aback at her words.

"Onna, what makes you think I'd slept with so many women before?" He frowned.

"Ulquiorra, you're the most sought after Bachelor. You have the money, looks, everything…. Plus you're a guy." She replied.

"Orihime, I am not trash and do not waste my time with trash. Before you, I've slept with no one. Before you, I've lov-cared about no one." He answered her while looking away.

Orihime stared at them man before her. He was so adorable when he looked flustered. He was so much different from the indifferent front he'd always put up. Her heart relaxed knowing that he was hers and hers alone. She slowly cupped his cheek making him turn to face her and kissed him gently. Ulquiorra returned the kiss which slowly turned to a heated one. He pushed her once again to lay on her back.

When they both broke their kiss he continued to stare at her lovingly slowly caressing and kissing her face. Orihime's hands slowly travelled dangerously low until she grasped his erection. Ulquiorra sighed and was shocked at her bold move. He eyed her questioningly. She was blushing furiously but she still had that determined look in her eyes which Ulquiorra couldn't resist. He slowly kissed her neck up towards her jaw until he came to whisper on her ear.

"Orihime, I want you now. Please."

Heat was starting to pool at her stomach and she knew she must have already been soaking wet. She continued to grasp and slowly pumped his erection while receiving grunts and moans from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra however, didn't surrender. His fingers also travelled towards her lower regions and continued to stimulate her clit. He also placed a finger at her entrance slowly teasing it until the head of his middle finger slowly started entering her.

"ULQUI! S-stop.."

She was indeed already wet and ready. He brought up his finger to lick the fluid that coated it. The sight only made her wetter.

"Enough." Ulquiorra removed her hands from him and slowly positioned himself between her legs. He looked down towards her waiting for her signal. She nodded although it was clear she was a bit tense and afraid. He embraced her while guiding his manhood at her opening. He slowly began thrusting in and kissed Orihime to muffle her moan.

Tears started forming at her eyes. He realized and was relieved she was still a virgin. If she wasn't, he was already planning how to kill the bastard who stole her virginity. He stopped his movement for a while for her to get used to his length.

Orihime then slowly began moving her hips signaling him that it was alright to move. He removed himself within her before thrusting right back in which made both of them moan loudly.

"I will be the first and last man to bury his self within you." He said while thrusting in and out of her.

"Ulquiorra!" She tried to hide her embarrassment which only made Ulquiorra smirk.

"Turn around Onna. I wish to try a different position." She complied and was now using her hands and knees for support on the bed. Ulquiorra grasped his erection while slowly sliding it up and down her opening.

"Don't teas-" but was cut off when he suddenly rammed himself within her.

"Oh God.." Ulquiorra grunted and sighed. He leaned into her whispering against her ear "you feel so warm and wet Orihime. I want to bury myself into you until there's nothing left"

She couldn't remember how many times Ulquiorra made her embarrassed this night. It was so unfair.

He continued thrusting into her while grabbing her breasts. Orihime continued to clutch the sheets underneath for support. She was feeling light headed. So this was sex…. It felt amazing and indescribably wonderful especially doing it with the one you cared most about. She tilted her head to meet his in a passionate kiss which was broken by a sudden loud knock.

"OYY! ULQUIORRA! Dad's looking for you! I know you're in here you bastard! Stop doing nothing and come down and continue to lie to people and shit for the good of the company!"

Ulquiorra was irritated. He couldn't stop now not when it felt this good but he knew Grimmjow wouldn't go away easily. He had an idea.

"Ulquiorra maybe we should stop."

"No." He roughly grabbed her hips and remembered a spot which caused Orihime to moan the most. He thrust himself deep within her reaching her sweet spot.

Grimmjow was getting impatient and knocked once more. "HEY YOU LITTLE SHT DID YA-" but he stopped when he heard a moan coming from the door. Ulquiorra showed him did he was in fact far from doing nothing.

"Ulquior- AH AH AH!" Orihime continued moaning each time he thrusted roughly. Her hands slowly gave in while Ulquiorra continued thrusting his hips. "Orihime…Almost."

Grimmjow slowly understood what was happening inside and although he felt envious he couldn't help but feel aroused hearing their love noises. "Woah…down boy." He said to himself. "WHATEVER MAN!" he said before punching the door and leaving.

Ulquiorra was relieved he was gone now he could concentrate and getting his release. He laid down resting his chest over Orihime's back while continuing to thrust within her. The sound of their moans and slapping of their bodies contributed to his build up however it was Orihime who climaxed first.

"Ul-Ulquiorra! AH!" she sighed. The contraction of her walls milked his manhood which is what did it for him. He finally found his release. He grunted thrusting himself deep within her then releasing his fluids inside.

He pulled himself out of her which caused both of them to moan in disappointment. He laid next to her kissing her forehead, nose then finally her lips. Orihime snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Ulquiorra" He embraced her which was his silently reply. Orihime slowly drifted to sleep. Ulquiorra slowly disentangled himself from her and began putting on his garments again. He was still needed by his father at the party.

When he was fully dressed once more he started fixing his tie but the sight of his fluids flowing from Orihime's opening was causing his body to misbehave once more. He took the keys by his bedside and locked the door to his room before leaving making sure she would be undisturbed.

* * *

Ulquiorra returned down the hall putting on his masked façade pretending to care about the people he was to engage conversation to. He kept telling himself this was for the good of the company but he kept cursing himself because he wanted to stay with Orihime a bit more. He looked at his watch and he knew that the party would soon come to an end.

He continued to walk aimlessly through the crowd until a hand landed itself on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to recognize the face of the man he detested the most, Aizen.

"How shameful. You didn't even come and greet me today Ulquiorra."

"Pardon me for I was busy attending to other important matters." Ulquiorra replied hastily and was about to leave but something Aizen said prevented him from doing so.

"You smell like her."

"Pardon?" Ulquiorra now stood face to face with him a bit irritated.

"Nothing." Aizen smiled and proceeded on his way before whispering into his ear.

"I take it she was a good fuck then?"

Ulquiorra quickly turned around ready to unleash the rage he felt for the man but he quickly disappeared into the sea of people. He thought to himself on when Orihime and Aizen ever met. He was slowly becoming irritated at the thought and hoped Orihime was not part of Aizen's sick plot against him.

After the party Ulquiorra met with his father to discuss a few matters regarding the company however his mind was preoccupied of thoughts concerning Aizen and Orihime.

When he was dismissed he slowly returned to his quarters opening and closing the door behind him. He slowly gazed at his woman sleeping soundly on his bed. She looked so serene and angelic. He knew that he had no right to doubt her. Her feelings were real he was certain of it and his feelings for her would never change as well because the effect she had on him had already been deeply rooted.

He removed his shoes before climbing unto his bed embracing her and drifting off to sleep leaving all his doubts and worries in order to get ready for tomorrow which he hoped would assure him and banish his doubts.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for those who continue to support my story. Please leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all those reviews and I am sorry for the super late update. I've just recently finished my OJT and a lot of stuff happened which prevented me from updating sooner. I hope you guys continue supporting my story. **

Grimmjow hurriedly made his way back to the party. He bumped into numerous people but that was the least of his concerns. He didn't know what to feel after realizing what just happened in Ulquiorra's room. He knew it was impossible for him. He knew he would get hurt sooner or later. He knew she was his brother's woman and yet he also knew that even after the pain he experienced, he still couldn't bring himself to forget Orihime.

Her irritating optimistic attitude, her obliviousness, the warm feeling he'd get every time they would get a chance to spend time together, these were all suffocating him. At first, he dismissed his feelings for her as just a mere crush however, after time had passed he slowly realized it was something more, something deeper, something he couldn't fully comprehend at first but when he finally did realize what he felt, he summarized it in one word…

"Fuck!" He punched a nearby wall after reaching a secluded place at the party. He needed to get it together. He slowly breathed in and out in an attempt to ease himself but was suddenly surprised when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Been a while, Grimm."

He recognized the voice instantly. "Nel?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. What are you doing here all alone?"

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood."

"But you're always in the mood. I remember the times we spent together during my stay at your father's company." She blew on his ear.

"What are you doing here anyway? This party is for company employees and special guests only. As I recall, you quit a few months back." He removed her arms around him.

"You're so stingy Grimm. Did something happen that put you in such a foul mood?" She slowly wrapped her arms around him again but moving a hand to his lower regions. "I can make you feel good and forget just like old times." She whispered to him before biting his ear lobe.

Grimmjow couldn't take it. He was still semi aroused due to the sound of Orihime's moans he heard a while ago. He was also battling against his self control and it didn't help that Nel kept on grinding against him. He knew Orihime belonged to another and yet he still couldn't help but feel anger towards her. He wanted an outlet, revenge, something that would pacify the chaotic feelings inside him.

He gripped the arms around him and spun her around pinning her to the wall. "Just this once." He growled.

"I knew you'd cave in." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where shall we conduct our business then?"

"One condition." Grimmjow stared at her intensely.

"Hmmm…what is it? You know I'm up for anything."

"I get to call you a different name."

"Fine by me. But can I borrow your cell? I'll tell my boss I went home ahead of him."

Clothes were shed instantly the minute Grimmjow and Nel entered his old room which was a few doors away from Ulquiorra's. Their lips each fighting to dominate the other and the absence of love was present in their actions. There was another at work here, pure raw lust.

Grimmjow lead her to the bed and it didn't take much titillation until both of them were ready for the other. When he finally entered her he let out a long sigh before continuing to pound roughly into her. The sound of the slapping of their bodies, their mixed moans and the occasional creaking of the bed could be the only things heard as they conducted their physical activity and of course Grimmjow repeating the words "Orihime" like a chant each time he thrusted his hips forward.

"Ah..Grimm! ….Why do you seem rougher than you used to?" But they both knew that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

Grimmjow just grunted in response while continuing their activity.

When he was no longer satisfied with their position, he removed himself from her before flipping her over. He stroked himself a few times before entering her once again. This way he could penetrate her deeper and it was easier to imagine she was someone else. Once again he continued to chant her name. He was ashamed of himself but didn't deny that he wanted to be doing this activity with his brother's woman. He wanted to penetrate her hard, fast and raw until all thoughts of Ulquiorra left her and all she could feel was him driving deep inside her. He yearned to punish her although he knew she wasn't at fault and he wanted to tarnish her, to taint something that seemed so pure and unreachable.

His thoughts were interrupted by his partner's sudden scream.

"AH! GRIMM! GOD, YES!"

When she was done recovering from her Climax, she motioned to turn around.

"Oh God, that was amaz-"

"We're not done yet." He interrupted and took her once again.

In the end, his body felt light contrary to his heart that felt like lead.

* * *

Orihime awoke rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She was facing the Ulquiorra's night stand. Her body felt so heavy and when her vision slowly became vivid she motioned to get out of bed but was stopped by the feeling of something heavy resting upon her waist which turned out to be Ulquiorra's arm. She suddenly remembered what had happened between her and Ulquiorra last night and blushed madly. She slowly turned her head to check on him but was surprised to find him still fast asleep. She observed that he was fully dressed contrary to her who was fully naked under the sheets.

He looked so peaceful and vulnerable contrary to his stiff and cautious attitude while he was awake. She then slowly turned her whole body facing him making sure she wouldn't cause any sudden movement which would wake him. She slowly stroked his bangs making sure it was out of his face before studying him.

She rarely got to see him asleep because when she would wake up he had already gone to work. Sometimes she felt as if he didn't come home at night at all because by the time he'd come home, she was asleep and by the time she'd wake up, he'd be gone. She missed him but she would not say it because she knew him. She knew his work was important as well, and she had this coming when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

She was absent mindedly staring at his chest while thoughts about their relationship filled her head. She was sure she loved him but at times she wanted to ask him if it was her love alone that was sustaining their relationship. He was absent most of the time and she felt lonely coming home to an empty apartment but recently Grimmjow had been going out of his way to keep her company. She wanted to keep her mind off their relationship at times and that was the reason she'd busy herself at work and denied quitting her job despite Ulquiorra's numerous requests.

Honestly, she was glad about the events that transpired last night. Their relationship felt alive once again and she hoped that this would step up their relationship as well. When he kissed her, she honestly felt like the most loved person on Earth and when he finally entered her it was as if he had cemented their relationship. It was if he assured her… silently promising things to her which kept her doubts at bay. The way he touched her and caressed her felt overwhelming and for a moment she could have sworn he was silently telling her he loved her so much. She knew Ulquiorra wasn't one for affectionate words and such but his actions at times conveyed so much.

When she finally looked up to his face she was met with emerald eyes which seemed to be observing her for a while now.

"G-good morning," she began while directed her eyes towards his chest again. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up." He replied. She couldn't read his tone. "Don't you have work? It's rare for you to sleep in like this." She continued while still averting her eyes. She still slightly felt embarrassed over last night's events. Ulquiorra however was recalling Aizen's words last night.

"I had my secretary move my schedule to later this afternoon." He replied. There was an awkward air surrounding them. He wanted to confirm something.

"Orihime, look at me." He sighed. She tilted her head up but was still avoiding his gaze. He suddenly claimed her lips with his own. That caught her attention. When he pulled back she was now looking at him all the while blushing madly and the fact that her naked body was pressed against his fully clothed one just added to her embarrassment.

"That's better." He faintly smiled.

"Sorry…I don't know what to say after such activities." She confessed.

"That's alright. Your inexperience pleases me." He comforted her.

"What's that suppose to mean?! Was I horrible?" He kissed her forehead.

"No. It was amazing. It just pleases me to know that you have never bared yourself to anyone but me."

She hugged him tightly. "Ulquiorra,"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you." She finally said it. For once, she would be selfish.

This was enough. Ulquiorra dismissed Aizen's implications. The way his woman looked at him he knew for sure that her heart was with him. It was an unexplainable connection between them, a code which could only be translated by his heart. She was silently begging him to for once stay with her.

That confession, her naked body pressing against him and the fact that he had just woken up was causing certain parts of his body to betray him. He abruptly stood up and planned to head to the bathroom but was stopped by Orihime catching his arm.

"I'm sorry!" She was pleading. "I won't say such things anymore which could affect your work." The blanket covering her chest had fallen and she didn't seem to mind anymore.

Ulquiorra looked at her confused. "What are you talking about woman?" She looked like she wanted to cry. Oh God, he wanted to hug her badly.

"You're leaving?" She questioned him with concern.

"I am simply going to the bathroom. You cause my body to have certain tendencies." He answered her while looking away.

"Oh," She suddenly observed his lower regions and found her answer. "Why won't you give in to your tendencies then?"

He looked straight at her and said "Orihime, you are sore down there I presume? It is quite normal after engaging in sexual activity for the first time. I am not insensitive enough to put my pleasure first over your well being."

Orihime was tearing up. Ulquiorra was surprised and suddenly turned around to embrace her. "I do not get it. Why are you crying?"

"I just thought… I really do love you." Ulquiorra held her tighter. Orihime removed herself from his embrace and cupped his face before kissing him passionately. Ulquiorra's hands running along her sides reminded her that she was completely bare in front of him but his touch gave her confidence in her body. He broke the kiss after a while

"We can't. Your body.." he began but Orihime countered him before he could finish "I can relieve you in other ways….. I want to."

She spoke with such determination that Ulquiorra couldn't bring himself to deny her. He kissed her again on her lips before trailing kisses down her jaw leading towards her collarbone before capturing a nipple in his mouth.

"Ah." she quietly moaned. Ulquiorra pushed her back unto the bed while hovering over her before bending down to play with her nipples once again. Orihime bit her finger in an attempt to silence her moans but Ulquiorra wouldn't have it. He pinned her arms above her head. "I like it when you moan." He whispered against her ear. She could feel the warmth pooling at her stomach and the way Ulquiorra grinded himself against her only caused her body to want more but she was indeed sore from their sexual activity last night.

She caught Ulquiorra's head and met his eyes. They both silently understood each other. Ulquiorra laid on his back while Orihime straddled his hips. She unbuttoned his shirt while kissing her way down his stomach until she met the rough texture of his belt which she quickly unbuckled.

"Onna, are you sure you are up for this? You have never participated in giving a fellatio, correct?" Ulquiorra asked a bit concerned while keeping Orihime's feelings in mind and making sure no man has ever done this to his woman. If there was, he would do everything in his power to get rid of him.

"I haven't …but I'll try."

She then unzipped his slacks and caught his erection. She was surprised how big it was and doubted how it could have fit inside her last night. She slowly began to stroke it and Ulquiorra throwing his head back in pleasure boosted her confidence. She slowly tried to pump faster which only made him bigger. Ulquiorra grunted in frustration. After a few more pumps she licked the tip before slowly inserting it into her mouth experimentally.

Ulquiorra sighed in response. Oh God, the pleasure was driving him crazy. He wanted to go deeper into her mouth and the sight of his woman slowly bopping her head up and down while taking him in her mouth was driving him crazy. She took in all she could in her mouth while using her hand to pump the remaining areas of his shaft which were unattended by her mouth.

"God, Orihime-" He held her head and pumped into her as fast as he could. He desperately wanted release. Orihime sucked even harder and quickened her pace to match his hips until he finally reached his climax. He pulled her head away in time spilling his seed on her face and breasts which she didn't seem to mind. Ulquiorra opened his night stand and handed her some tissue to wipe it off. After which, they shared a kiss before she lay against his chest. She only intended to cuddle but instead, the comfortable feeling against her boyfriend lulled her to sleep. Ulquiorra played with her hair while recalling what she had said a while ago.

_I miss you._

He realized they haven't spent too much time together lately and maybe he had made her feel lonely. He slowly reached for his cell on his nightstand making sure not to wake her up. He called his secretary.

"Something came up. I won't be going to the office today. Take note of the recent stocks though."

He carelessly threw his cell somewhere at his bed and held his woman tighter before drifting off to sleep as well.

Their relationship wasn't perfect but they manage to make it work.

But of course, there are certain trails relationships must face in order to either solidify or condense.

* * *

Please continue to read and review. I really appreciate them :) Thank you and until next time~


End file.
